Be My Fighter, My Heart, My Everything
by iLUFFLEScookies
Summary: Loveless AU. Rina Kuchiki is a lone fighter who's just lost her sacrifice Arthur Kirkland, Beloved. Then when she meets Alfred F. Jones Arthur's brother Rina must become his fighter, Loveless. HIATUS


Be my Fighter, My Heart, My Everything

Summary: Loveless AU. Rina Kuchiki is a lone fighter who's just lost her sacrifice Arthur Kirkland, Beloved. Then when she meets Alfred F. Jones Arthur's brother Rina must become his fighter, Loveless. But with one name already carved into her skin how will she be able to become Alfred's fighter?

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Bleach, Romeo and Juliet do not belong to me.

* * *

><p><em>O' Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?<em>

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name,_

_Or, if thou wilt not, but be sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Becoming Loveless fighter.<p>

A young woman with long black hair with a few longish bangs sat on a bench in a park at night reading a book in the cold winter night of February. Quietly almost soundlessly a young boy walked towards her as the snow began to settle on him and his spiky short hair cut a little after the nape of his neck and one stubborn bang remained in his face that seemed to defy gravity. Another man older then the younger boy but looked to be the same age as the young woman reading on the park bench. He had the near to same hair cut as the woman with three longish bangs that almost seemed to defy gravity also. They both reached her at the same time and each sat next to her the younger on her left and, the older one on her right. They sat in silence until the woman soundlessly closed her book as if acknowledging the other twos appearances by doing that.

"Why are you here?"She said sounding tired and weary.

"You need to move on." The younger male said quietly.

"You must." The older added quietly yet not quite overlapping his strict firm tone he had tried to hide in his voice.

"And just how do you suppose I do so then hmmm?" She said her voice still sounding tired but with a trace of anger in it.

The two of them remained silent.

"Big brother Byakuya you would not have brought our little brother Ruka for nothing." Her voice more gentle now.

"We have something for you my little twin sister Rina." The older Byakuya said quietly.

Ruka soundlessly brought out a file folder and handed it to his older sister from his coat. She took it opening it with a small look of confusion.

"Alfred Freedom Jones?" She said in confusion.

"Arthur Kirkland's little brother. 20 years old, goes to Hetalia World University going for a degree in criminal profiling minoring in History. Has one younger brother Matthew Williams from Canada who is Invisible his Fighter is Gilbert Belischemidt. Alfred is your new sacrifice Loveless. As you can see Little Sister his name is the opposite of Arthurs. He was Beloved you will now become Loveless Fighter." Byakuya the older twin said calmly.

"So I have to become is fighter hmm?" She said calmly processing all the information in the file quickly.

"Correct" Ruka said quietly.

* * *

><p>And that was how Rina found herself the next day waiting for one Alfred Freedom Jones to come out of the Universities gates to speak with him. Rina sighed. 'Perhaps it isn't a good idea to try and meet him at the gates. Oh well. I'm already here so what does it matter?'<p>

Exactly five minutes later he came out and that's when Rina first met him. Dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes with sliver framed glasses and a bright smile. Everything about him just didn't really scream Loveless until she saw one of the football players begin throwing things at him and hurling homophobic insults at him about his brother Matthew. He shook it off but she could see his grin falter just a little and his eyes dull just a bit but he did his best to quickly shrug it off but she could see the tears emerge a little. Rina quietly walked up to him and said,

"Alfred? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked gently looking up at him cupping his face.

"Who is! Who's crying!" He said angrily jerking back trying to be cautious around her.

'My my…very cautious…' Rina thought. "Ah. So Arthur never talked about me to you?"

'This girl whatever she is! She's got no ears!' Alfred thought panicking 'she's an 'adult'!'

"A-Arthur?"" Alfred said cautiously.

"Yes. I was…..his friend." She replied.

"But you've never come over to our house! I would have remembered you if you did. What's your name?" He questioned her.

"Rina." She replied easily.

"You came to meet me?" He asked.

"Yup." Was her reply.

"Hey do you have some time? Let's crate some memories!" He said changing moods from somber to excited.

Rina was a little startled by this. Then she smiled. "Sure. Whatever you want." She said as he tugged on her arm and they began to walk together.

"Ready? Set! Cheese!"

The camera went of capturing the image of them together.

"So this is making memories?" She asked him.

"Yup!" '50 images!' He thought cheerfully smiling. "I'm going to print them out later so don't delete them Rina okay?" He told her.

"That's fine. But let's talk more. We can make more memories that way too, can't we?" She said.

"NO!" Alfred said stubbornly still looking through all the pictures. "If we don't take pictures then you'll forget about me. Pictures come first. You'll forget all about me. You'll forget I even existed."

"Never! I wouldn't forget you!" Rina said undaunted.

"Yes you would. But…it's okay…it's inevitable." He said a bit sadly.

'Alfred…..what kind of person are you I wonder? Other than your name and your description I wasn't told about anything else….Arthurs little brother…' She thought.

"Even if that weird guy and a nobody make memories it's still inevitable. But your Arthurs friend so it means a lot to me." Alfred said smiling.

Rina smiled brightly.

"But….you don't have your ears….I didn't know that Arthur had any adult friends….."Alfred said trailing off.

"Oh? Don't worry. I won't do anything to you."Rina said smiling. And then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"I don't believe you! Rina! You asshole!" He said angrily pulling away. "You just said you wouldn't do anything!"

"It's just a kiss." Rina said smiling.

Suddenly out of the blue Rina could feel it. Another pair. Approaching and fast.

'They are here.' Rina thought. "Alfred. I love you." She told him

"W-what is this!" Alfred said freaking out.

"I love you. I'll protect you, I'll do anything for you."

"Everything?"He said looking stunned.

"Anything. I'll give you everything." She told him looking him in the eyes. " My body. My heart. My soul. I'll give it all to you. I'll even lay down my life. I'll fight for you. So don't be afraid."

"A-afraid of what? I…I don't…. you can't say weird things like that!" He said blushing hotly.

"Yes I can. _Because I'm a Spellcaster_." Rina replied almost smugly. 'Their coming!' She thought feeling the other pair's incoming arrival.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" A boy with dark brown hair and looked angry yelled at them. "Your not Loveless's fighter are you?" he questioned.

"I am." Was Rina's stony reply as she smirked at them smugly.

"You! Your alive Rina!"The boy said in shock as Rina began to stowaway her scarf in her trechcoat and pull away the bandages that covered the name carved in her skin. _Beloved_.

"I will not surrender Alfred." She said her resolution firm in protecting Alfred.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll tell you my true name Alfred….' Arthur said to Alfred.<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred's eyes widened as he took in the name on Rina's front of her neck by her throat.<p>

Rina….what the hell were you to Arthur?" He questioned her touching the scar lightly.

"I was Beloved's fighter. And now I belong to you." She said holding Alfred close to her hugging him.

"Quit joking around! Have you gone mad! A Fighter can't have two masters! Not to mention that beloved died. And this time it's Loveless, It's unforgivable." The dark brown haired boy said angrily.

"Alfred." Rina said gently.

Alfred looked up down quietly at Rina's face.

'Don't worry. Later I'll explain later." She said at his worried face.

'Rina. Weird girl. Unusual circumstances. I don't understand. But, I'm being called. Why am I crying?' he thought trying to hide his tears by covering Rina with his strong upper body.

"Doing something like that. Antonio! Let me fight! We haven't broken his pride yet." the boy said angrily to the boy Antonio.

"Okay let's do it Lovi!" The boy Antonio said. "This is our duty too."

"_This is due to my spell. I declare this battle." She said still being held in Alfred's arms._

"Don't call me that tomato bastard! It has started. Go!' The Lovino yelled angrily. "We accept and stand ready."

"_We're on Auto." Rina declared._

"What! Wha? Auto? Are…Are you stupid you Japanese basatrd!" Lovino said in shock.

"_Battle System. Expand." Rina said in Fighter mode still semi hidden by Alfred's taller frame as he still held her._

"_Auto….It means only the Fighter battles. Its two against one…."_

"What! You disgust me! If you're going to call that, then let's do this! Antonio, hand!" The Lovino yelled getting even angrier.

"We are the same soul. The two with the name of Breathless."

'_He has no reason to be stupid. But…Alfred really can't fight yet. But! I will protect him!' Rina thought as Alfred held her semi protectively._

'_You should close your eyes." Rina whispered to him._

"Breathless. It means such fury that we can't even breathe._ Battle System. Expand." The two said._

"Go!_ Ketsu. Tear." Lovino said attacking sharply._

"_Full throttle defense. _Your attacks will never reach me_." Rina said retaliating._

Wah! A fourth level spell so soon? He's totally snapped. Can't just use a simple spell can you washed up excuse for a Fighter Bitch!"Lovino snarled angrily at them before lunging forward and attacking again.

"_Keppa. Tear. Destroy." Lovino snarled attacking._

"It's useless. These kinds of crude spells won't be effective against me. My turn. Shall I attack? I can inflict damage on Antonio." Rina said smiling a bit evilly.

Don't' listen to him Lovino! If you lose your focus, it's over. I am your Sacrifice. I'm supposed to take damage."Antonio the chocolate haired male with green eyes yelled to him.

"Yes, naturally. Your power can't protect Antonio." Rina said stating that bluntly and cruelly.

You could visibly see Lovino burning up with anger.

"Don't get swallowed by it. He's just trying to agitate you." Antonio yelled to Lovino trying and failing to calm him down.

'Hey! Hey! Hey! Hang on! I'm getting confused. Rina doesn't seem like a villain but could she be?' Alfred thought worrying.

"Wah!" Rina yelled as Alfred lifted her into his arms so she had a better taller position.

"_Withdrawal. We want to separate." Rina said getting her focus back quickly._

"Ah! How dirty. Are you running away?" Antonio said getting alittle upset now at this action.

"_To where we sleep."_

"Wait a minute! Fucking answer me you Fighter Bastard! Don't just leave us hanging!' Lovino yelled getting angry.

"_Transported like two little birds._

"What! Little birds? The fuck!" Lovino yelled as he and Antonio were whisked away by Rina's spell.

* * *

><p>"Yes. Little birds. Those two are like birds. Don't you think?" Rina said smiling as the other pair had disappeared due to her spell.<p>

"Withdrawal….." Alfred said in wonder as the other pair disappeared completely.

'They're gone….' Alfred thought.

"They are like ants compared to my power. But you can't declare withdrawal on your own. As expected." Rina told Alfred smiling albeit smirking a little.

"I wonder where I forced them to go? It was an underhanded banishment." Rina said wondering out loud.

"Di- did they …..die?" Alfred said a little afraid and worried.

"What? No I just sent them home. I love you Alfred." Rina said smiling down at him.

"Wh-!" Alfred said jerking back his head a little.

"So adorable." Rina said smiling gat Alfred's blushing face.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Alfred said questioning still blushing.

When you're in trouble I'll save you. Remember that.

'I thought she said such mysterious things.' He thought.

"Should I let you down?" He murmured to her kind of liking the way she let him hold her.

"No….hold me for a little longer." She said sighing in his arms content for the moment

'It's the first time anyone's ever said something like that to me…' Alfred thought happy at the words Rina had told him.

'Alfred….those eyes could make me throw away everything.' Rina thought looking into those eyes of his. Like the endless cerulean bright blue sky.

"Let me down Alfred."Rina said after a long moment.

'Pleading eyes, eyes that would forgive anything….and, everything.' Rina thought. 'I could sink into those eyes.'

"Well I'll see you Rina said curtly.

"What? Rina? Rina? Wai-…..You've got to be kidding me. Eh! But! You said later you would explain everything! Arg! God, I don't believe her! What! 6:00! Crap Mattie's waiting for me!

* * *

><p>'But…even so…the 50 pictures in my digital camera remain…' Alfred thought as he went through them in his camera later on his computer.<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p> 


End file.
